Scoundrel
by S-Chrome
Summary: Harold's thoughts after the TDI episode 'Basic Straining.' My first attempt at a TDI fic, and what-not.


Scoundrel  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: Harold, in all his awkward glory, is the intellectual property of FreshTV, and not me. Total Drama Island is a production of Teletoon. For that, I wave the Canadian flag proudly and welcome our northern neighbors at the borders between Ontario and New York... but probably not Quebec.

* * *

Oh, yeah. There was tension in the air. In fact, if one had a finely-tuned tension-cutting knife, one could cut through such palpable tension with the greatest of ease. Yes, the Screaming Gophers had just won another challenge, and by some twist of fate, the unofficial leader of the Killer Bass, Courtney, found herself on the boat of losers. The loss hit all the remaining five members equally...

Well, four would be more accurate.

The boy's side of the Killer Bass cabin was quiet throughout the night. No one had much to say, save for Duncan, who went out of his way to grill everyone who they voted for earlier that night.

After about twenty minutes of grilling, the questions ceased.

Harold had the most difficult time keeping a straight face in all of these proceedings. Heck, there was Duncan practically pacing the floors, trying to figure out who could have finagled a way in voting his newfound girlfriend off the island, whilst his crony Geoff, attempted to calm him down. Oh, no... Harold, the bespectacled young man of about sixteen years of age didn't find this difficult or hard to take in the least. In fact, there was a certain satisfaction that came with watching Duncan restlessly attempt to solve the unanswered question of who played a hand in Courtney's dismissal.

A few hours later found Harold in his peanut-butter stained bed... another prank that certainly promoted his acts.

_'I'm not sorry_,' Harold thought to himself. There wasn't any way he could try and go prank for prank with the ill-tempered, criminally-minded Duncan, mostly from fear of being pounded into submission. And, heck, there was no possible way that he was going to get humiliated constantly by that flippin' _idiot _**and **get kicked off the island without getting some kind of retribution or payback in the process.

No chance.

Shoot, who was the one that helped the Killer Bass get this far in the first place?

OK, sure, maybe he did bring an onslaught upon himself as he did constantly leave his... unmentionables, on the cabin floor, and to a degree, maybe what Duncan, Geoff, and D.J. did to him a couple of weeks back was correct. After all, it did teach him an important lesson about proper hygienic processes.

Except for the fact that the torment never stopped. Well, eventually D.J. opted out, but for Duncan and Geoff, their pranks continued. When was enough enough for those two... those... those... _idiots?_

_Never enough, _the red-haired boy surmised, his teeth gritted in anger from reminiscing recent days past. The more he thought about what he did, the more it made sense to him. Guys like them never stopped until one was to hit them where it hurt, and that's exactly he did. Truth be told, he couldn't have been more proud of himself. Not even Heather, in all her witch-dom, could've thought of a better plot of retribution.

Indeed, nerds weren't the types to mess with... because if they weren't going to get revenge immediately, they would eventually.

With sleep overtaking the young man, Harold almost didn't care if his time in Total Drama Island was short, just as long if his mark was left on it, and since Courtney was well on her way home, and Duncan was a wreck... well, more than usual, looking like a heartbroken teenager searching for answers as the minutes passed... so apparently the mark was left, with an exclamation point. And if Geoff or anyone else had anything to say about it, Bridgette could always be next.

_'Yessss,' _he whispered to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The End

Well, it's my first attempt at a TDI fic... so, er... something-something. Now, while D/C is a great pairing, however, separately, in my opinion, both characters are very much insufferable. Duncan just grates on the nerves as TDI wore on, and Courtney is a more annoying version of Heather.

Any opinions? Questions? Complaints? Canadian travel plans? Review.

S-C


End file.
